SHOULD'VE SEEN IT COMING
by Squalo King
Summary: No one ever knew, about her romance, Byakuya finds out and tries to find out with who, there are only two know candidates, Ichigo and Renji. Rated for language, suggestive themes and Surprise ending. To be honest, it makes sense, they should've seen it coming. Genres; Romance, Humor, and a hint of Mystery.


**YOSH! THIS IS SQUALO KING WITH A NEW ONE-SHOT,**

**DISCLAIMER: SQUALO KING DOES NOT OWN BLEACH, THE FRANCHISE BELONGS TO TITE KUBO.**

**After this story, wait a while for an update of TRUE TIMID LOVE and vote on a poll for it.**

** Pairing, Rukia x ?**

**Surprise ending**

* * *

**They should've seen it coming**

**Kuchiki Manor**

It was early in the morning,Byakuya Kuchiki was walking through the halls of his clan's manor, he was on his way to the the Kuchiki training grounds for some quick training though the winter war had long subsided, Xcution had been foiled and Ichigo Kurosaki had gotten his powers back, he was not so arrogant as to become lazy. As he walked he saw Rukia, his beloved sister, walking quickly out of her room, she turned and saw her brother, she then walked up to her brother and said,

"Nii-sama, good morning." Byakuya then greeted his sister,

"Hello Rukia," curiosity then got to him," it is early in the morning, where are you of to at this time of day?" Rukia then said,

"J-Just to Central 46," she blushed a bit," i-its nothing". Now Byakuya's interest sparked, Rukia never stuttered, never, he then wondered what she was doing on this day. Rukia then said,

"Nii-sama,c-can I tell you something?" Byakuya then looked at his sister and asked,

"What is it?" Rukia then quickly changed her mind about her question and said,

"N-Nevermind,I-I don't wanna be late, bye!" She then attempted to leave ran to the exit and out of her home.

Byakuya then felt a feeling of Déjà vu, he had noticed this happen before, in fact RUkia has had this same behavioral actions for about a year, exactly 2 weeks after she was rescued by Ichigo, Renji and the other never questioned it though because he never wanted to make a habit of getting into Rukia's personal life,but the fact that she was blushing troubled him a bit. He decided though to ignore it and to go on his way. He then thought as he began walking,

_"Again with this behavior, she never acted this way when there was an emergency.,"_ he then started walking,_"I suppose its no of my-"_

*Crumple*

Suddenly he heard a sound, it was the sound that paper would make if stepped on, he looked down and saw that the latter had occurred, there was a piece of paper with writing on it.,

_"What is this, a note?" _He thought. He then bent over to pick it up,The paper was ripped from it t the bottom of the paper, when he stood up straight he brought the paper to eyes-view, the top of the paper wrote,

_"To Rukia."_

He then realized that this note belonged to Rukia, he wondered how it got in the hallway until he felt wind blowing from out of Rukia's room, he truned and looked inside, he then saw that the window was open and air was blowing through, he then deduced that the note blew out of her room when she forgot to close it. At first he decided to put the note back in Rukia's room before she found out,but as he tried to put the note back he saw more words that sparked his interest. It read,

_"To Rukia._

_I love you,_

_I can only think about you, at home, with my friends and even at work, there is no one else._

_I can not compare your beauty with anyone else, when I feel happy I look in the eyes of another woman,but I only see your face, even in Rangiku's._

_Your hair is as black and beautiful as the night, your skin is as fair and white as snow and your one of the kindest most beautiful people in the Soul Society and Human world combined._

_Please have me, I can not offer much, my strength is different than everyone else's ,but I will defend you in any way possible and if I have to I will face your brother. _

_So, will you go out with me?" Underline answer_

_Yes\No_

_Signed__ -_

The bottom where the the person's name was written was part of the ripped piece. After he read the note Byakuya didn't know what to believe, Rukia was given a note by a mysterious man that was asking that she would accept his love and she accepted it. He had been kept in the dark about this and she knew the hole time, it would explain her behavior some of the times when she left the house, it all was because a man and she kept it secret from him! As he slowly crushed the note in his hands, his fury slowly rose from the wonder of any male that would dare court Rukia knowing who he was. He then realized that he had damaged evidence in his hands, he then put the note back into her room, he then turned and saw an open drawer notes sticking out of it, he then connected the dots and thought,

_"She received more?!" _

As he placed the note into the drawer and as he did he fought back every temptation he had to read the notes,but even his diligence was wearing down at this. The same set of words kept reaping in his head,

_"She won't be back till later."_

He caved, he then took a large clump of the notes, he then shut his sister's door leaving him alone in her room, he then looked at each note, each one describing his sister in a romantic way, each more descriptive than the last. He then widened his eyes at what he discovered,

"Half of these are to him, is this what she tried to tell me?"

It was true, half of the notes were unfinished, they had unfinished sentences describing the person of red lipstick kiss marks on them,_"Rukia owns lipstick?!"_. To his dismay none of the notes displayed a clue to the person or his name. He did have his suspicions about who, his Lieutenant Renji Abarai. He always had his thoughts about Renji's obvious attraction to Rukia and he had already fought him before, it was a clue in the first note. This was all the clue he needed, he then put the notes back into their respective places, except for the one he had found. He then left Rukia's room to go after his target.

* * *

Renji was at the squad 6 training grounds, he was practicing his shikai when Byakuya came, he then spoke to his captain,

"Captain Byakuya." Byakuya then responded

"Abarai, may I ask you somthing? Renji then said,

"Yeah sure anything." Byakuya then flashed the note into Renji's face,"What is it?" Byakuya then put the note away said angrily,

"You know what it is." Renji was confused at his captain's behavior. He then asked concerned,

"Captain, whats this about?" Byakuya then asked,

"Answer me Abarai, are you in a relationship with my sister?" Renji then blushed as red and bright as a baboon's behind and he thought,

_"Is it really that fricking obvious?!" _Byakuya then said,

"If it is you, that wrote this note and she accepted your heart-" Renji then interrupted frantically,

"What-whoa, what the hell you mean "note?!" Byakuya then widened his eyes, he then showed Renji then note asking,

"Your saying you didn't write this?" Renji snatched then note out of his captain's hands, he then read it inventively, after he his face started sweating bullets and his eyes looked as if they were on fire and as this occurred, his thoughts were as such,

_"She has a BOYFRIEND, who the hell beat me to the punch?!" _

Byakuya then took the note back from Renji, embarrassingly enough he was wrong about it being his Lieutenant, clearly he was too slow in the matter of heartfelt expression toward his little sister,but if it wasn't him then who? He thought about it,

_"Who else is associated with Rukia?"_,

The sad part was that it was a very short list of males that he knew about, there were only three that came to mind: himself(obviously not him) Renji( not even a chance) and-

"Kurosaki!" without his knowledge of it being done, Renji heard what Byakuya's new suspect was, and it made a lot of sense, in the note it described the little time spent together. Just as this occurred, portal to the Soul Society opened up, the two sensed that it was Ichigo Kurosaki. That was when Renji thought,

_"Ichigo, of course its him, that oranged haired bastard!" _

Byakuya and Renji then shunpoed to Ichigo, to question and possibly hurt him.

* * *

Ichigo was walking around the the slums district looking for Rukia, Kisuke told him that Rukia had to talk to him about something, but he wondered aimlessly around looking for her. He knew it had to be important because they hadn't seen each other since Xcution. As he walked around he thought,

_"Dammit Rukia, where are you, you get Kisuke to call me out here, he has a stupid look on his face when he told me and I can't find you any where!"_

As he walked and walked he sensed two familiar presences coming after him: Byakuya and Renji. When the two got there Ichigo was happy to see to familiar faces,but they were angry for some reason,but he decided to take full opportunity of the situation by asking then about Rukia's then asked

"Hey guys, do you know where Rukia is?" Renji then asked,

"Why do you want to know where Rukia is?" Ichigo then snapped at Renji,

"Why, she called me out here,"Byakuya then got furious,"hey is something bad happening?" Byakuya then said in a cold voice that could freeze water,

"Its about to." he then drew his zanpakuto and pointed it at Ichigo then asked,

"Byakuya, what the hell?!" Byakuya then asked,

"Kurosaki, let me ask you a question, did you have sex with Rukia?" Ichigo's face then grew bright red, he then said angrily,

"Are you stupid, she like a sister,"his tone then grew casual,"an icy midget sister." Byakuya then said with a angry voice,

"Don't lie to me Kurosaki, you and her shared the same room," he put his zanpakuto away and pulled out the note,"this love note stinks of amor." Ichigo then took the note, he read it and said aloud,

"Rukia has a boyfriend?!" Byakuya and Renji the stepped back, from Ichigo's reaction it clearly was not him. Renji then walked up to Ichigo and asked,

"Wait, so you didn't write this?" Ichigo then said,

"No, I never wrote this at all,"he pointed to Byakuya,"does it look like I wanna fight this guy again!?" Byakuya then took the note from Ichigo, upon further analysis he realized,

"Looking at this much closer, this is the same paper used in the Gotie 13, Kurosaki could never have written it." Renji then said,

"Wait then if its not from me or Ichigo, then who the hell wrote this?!" As the three looked at the note, Ichigo looked at the ground and saw a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of Byakuya's foot. Ichigo then pointed at Byakuya's foot and said,

"Hey Byakuya, you got a piece of trash stuck under your foot." Byakuya then stopped and looked at his foot. he then lifted his foot slightly and took the paper from the bottom of his foot, it was blank. The piece of paper matched the note had been written to Rukia. Renji then asked,

"Where did that come from."Byakuya then said,

"It must've gotten torn of when i picked it up,but its blank." Yachiru then appeared in front of the three. When they noticed her, Ichigo then said,

"Oh, its Yachiru." Yachiru then saw the piece of paper,she recognized it and said,

"Hey that's the lovey-dovey note Hana-chan told me to give to Ruki-chan." The three's eyes widened at hearing this, Hanatarou was to possible culprit, they thought it to be impossible. Renji then asked Yachiru,

"You said, Hana-chan, as in Hanatarou?!" Yachiru nodded and said,

"Yep, Hana-chan told me some give it to Rukia and he gave me candy for doing it,Ruki-chan did to,but she never finished her lovey-dovey note and make sucky pictures." Ichigo then said,

"Yeah that sounds like her." Yachiru then said

"She promised candy too." Renji then said,

"UM, Byakuya, turn that piece of ripped paper over please."

Byakuya did as Renji said, he turned the piece of paper over, he,Ichigo and Renji look and was shocked to discover what they had seen, the note had the name as it was written,

_-Hanatarou._

* * *

Hanatarou and Rukia were alone in the woods, they were laying together near a Cherry-blossom tree, their shinigami uniforms(Shihakushō) were open on the chest section(Rukia's chest was wrapped in gauze), plates with steak croquettes, tea cups beside them and the two were on the ground. Rukia was resting on Hanatarou's body with her hand on his cheek, she was blushing red at what she was doing, her other hand was inside his Shihakushō rubbing on his body, her leg was wrapped around Hanatarou and she was smiling and thinking,

_"This is so nice, its like a dream, please let this last."_

Hanatarou was enjoying Rukia's warmth, his was hand gently rubbed up and down her back with great care, he had a set of dango in his other hand,his zanpakuto was resting on Rukia's and near the tree, his face was red with love and a smile that was as great as Rukia's was and his thoughts were as such,

_"I love her so much, I want it to be like this forever." _Hanatarou then lifted his head up and spoke to Rukia,

"T-Thanks for meeting me out here,"he then blush even more,"Rukia-chan." Rukia then said,

"I love it when you call me Rukia-chan, Taro-chan." Hanatarou smiled, but a horrible realization set forth, no one but Yachiru knew about them. He and Rukia then stood up, they closed their Shihakushō and led Rukia to the tree, he then bite into the dango and Rukia then lent over and bite his piece of dango. Hanatarou then said,

"R-Rukia, I know we agreed to keep this secret,but I feel weird that no one else knows after more than a year." Rukia lowered her head, she also felt ashamed that they haven't told anyone. She then answered,

"Y-Yeah, I've been starting to feel that as well,I tried to tell my brother,but I was too afraid of what he would do." Hanatarou then said,

"*Chuckle*R-Rukia,I'm not scared of your brother anymore." Rukia smiled and said,

"Yeah, thats what your note said," she then felt ashamed that she could never give Hanatarou love notes,"sorry I never gave you a note, I usually drew pictures for you." Hanatarou then said,

"N-No, don't worry about it, I love your drawings." Hanatarou embarrassingly smiled and said,

"I-It was nothing,"she then remembered Yachiru,"that reminds me I need to get her candy." Hanatarou the said,

"I-I know,but back to the subject, I would like it if your brother knew about us." Rukia then said,

"I know, I do to,but I have an idea." Hanatarou then asked,

"What is it?" Rukia then answered,

"I-I figured that maybe we tell a few people at first and then we tell my brother." Hanatarou then said,

"T-Thats a great idea, but umm who do we tell first." Rukia then said,

"W-Well, Ichigo is one of my best friends, we practically shared a room together, so I figured we tell him and Renji first." Hanatarou then said,

"I-I'd like that,oh and," Hanatarou pulled Rukia in and kissed her, he then released her,"that's for helping me get to Lieutenant level so I could help Ichigo." Rukia smiled and said,

"I was happy to help, Renji and Nee-sama trained alot so we had more time togther,but hey, what were those other thousands of time you and I kissed for?" Hanatarou then pulled Rukia in close to him, Rukia then placed her hands behind his neck. Hanatarou then answered,

"Because I love you." Rukia then said,

"I love you too." she then asked,

"Am I really more beautiful than Rangiku." Hanatarou then answered without hesitation,

"Y-Yeah, million times more beautiful."

Then two then began kissing each other,as they did their emotions began to spark, as then two kissed, they fell onto the grass, Hanatarou was on his back with Rukia on top of him. The didn't stop kissing, they were so caught in the heat of the situation that they didn't notice their hands slowly try to strip off the other's Shihakushō ,but as they did this Hanatarou looked past Rukia and saw three figures looking down at at them, that was when he stopped kissing,but Rukia continued: she kissed his cheek, his lips, his chest,but before she could go any lower Hanatarou spoke out and said,

"Um,R-Rukia." Rukia then stopped and saw that Hanatarou had a strange look on his face. She then asked,

"W-Whats wrong, we've done this a lot, so why are you so-"

Hanatarou then pointed behind her, Rukia then turned over covering her chest and that when she saw Ichigo,Renji and Byakuya looming over her and her lover: they had surprised looks on their faces and to thier great shame they had bloody noses. Rukia then did the only thing she could do.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

Rukia and Hanatarou were walking back had put their clothes back together, though mortified their problem with Byakuya not knowing about them was no longer an issue. Though Byakuya had his objections, there was nothing he could do if the two were together for more than a year. Renji and Ichigo were also happy for the two but now none of those three were happy at the moment. As Hanatarou and Rukia walked to Squad 4 the two were nervous,but now that Rukia's brother knew, Retsu Unohana, who was like a mother to Hanatarou had to know. Hanatarou then asked,

"Nervous?" Rukia then answered,

"A little,but I'm already friends with her through the SWA,but can we get Yachiru her candy first?" Hanatarou nodded and said,

"Sure and its okay if your a bit scared of Unohana-sama, she used to be the 11th's captain,but not anymore." Rukia smiled and said,

"Sure, after what happened today we should avoid incidents like that." Hanatarou then thought, worried about Renji, Ichigo and Byakuya,

"Um, B-By the way, was it okay to leave them like that?" Rukia smiled and said,

"Oh, its fine, they's thaw out in about 3 days."

* * *

Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya were now currently stuck in individual ice pillars Byakuya was placed in between Renji and Ichigo, their bodys' were frozen,but their heads were unfrozen so they could breath. As the three thought about their current punishment, Ichigo broke the silence that had ensued,

"This is all your fault, you two got me caught up in this crap!" Renji then said,

"We didn't tell you to come with us, you practically stared at them as they almost did it!" Ichigo then said,

"You were looking too, you perverts got bloody frickin' noses from the sight of them!" Renji then said,

"So was yours!"

As the two argued, Byakuya felt like he was in hell,he had deflied Rukia's personal life, found out that Yamada may become his future inlaw, he was stuck in between two of the emotionally loudest idiots that he had ever met in a frozen pillar of ice designed to thaw out in only a few days and he had to go to the bathroom. He then quietly said to himself as Ichigo and Renji verbally fought,

"I should've seen this coming."

* * *

**And thats all I wrote, tell me what you think, soo far I've done only Hanatarou pairings, so tell me which girl it should be next and I may do it,**

**Review and Favorite if you please**

**"This is Squalo King Signing off."**


End file.
